


Russian Revelations

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Dream Sex, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Verhandlungspause und ein Spaziergang im Park bringen überraschende Erkenntnisse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Staffel: 4/5 , Nemesis I und II, 48 Stunden
> 
> Besten Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Minnesota!

Er nutzte die Pause, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Ziellos schlenderte er durch den nahe gelegenen Park, bis er eine Bank fand und sich erschöpft darauf nieder ließ. Es war nicht gerade einladendes Wetter, jedenfalls nicht, falls man Florida oder die Bahamas zum Vergleich heranzog. Aber er musste einfach einen Moment allein sein. Die fahle Sonne spendete nur wenig Wärme und so schlug er den Kragen des Mantels hoch, steckte die Hände in die Taschen und ließ seinen Blick über die vernachlässigte Gartenanlage schweifen. Er folgte mit seinen Augen einem laut kreischenden Vogel, der in der Ferne verschwand, dann hüllte ihn wieder Stille ein. Nur entfernter Verkehrslärm drang an sein Ohr, aber nichts, was seinen Gedanken Aufmerksamkeit abverlangte. Wenigstens eine kleine Verschnaufpause von seinem Job. Und so begaben sich seine wandernden Gedanken dahin, wohin sie sich in letzter Zeit immer begaben, wenn man ihnen freien Ausgang gewährte: zu Dr. Daniel Jackson.

Funkelnde blaue Augen hinter Brillengläsern forderten ihn fast spöttisch auf, mit einer seiner üblichen Phantasien zu beginnen. Einen Augenblick lang wollte er sich wehren und sagte sich, dass jetzt weder die Zeit noch der Ort dafür wären, schließlich gingen in weniger als zwei Stunden die Verhandlungen weiter. Aber als er an die Teilnehmer der Verhandlungsrunde dachte, war sofort wieder Daniel in seinem Geist. 

Wie … appetitlich er in seiner sehr formellen Kleidung ausgesehen hatte! Es war ein seltener Anblick, Daniel mit Anzug, Hemd und Krawatte zu sehen, doch hatte das Ungewohnte nur seinen Reiz erhöht. Während der letzten Stunden hatte er sich voll auf die anstehende Aufgabe konzentrieren müssen, doch jetzt erlaubte er sich Abschweifungen – oder sollte er vielleicht besser Ausschweifungen sagen? 

 

\- - - //Sie waren im Tagungszimmer und wie so oft in seinen Träumen trat Daniel auf ihn zu. Schaute ihn mit diesem Blick an, der von purem, reinem Sex sprach. Forderte ihn auf, sich einfach fallen zu lassen. Lockte mit dem Versprechen, ihn für einen Augenblick den Alltag vergessen zu lassen und sich ganz den Empfindungen hinzugeben.

Wenn er vor Störungen sicher daheim in seinem eigenem Bett lag, ließ er Daniel immer reichlich Gelegenheit für ein ausführliches Vorspiel mit geflüsterten Liebesschwüren und Zärtlichkeiten. Angesichts der beschränkten Zeit, die ihm in dieser Mittagspause aber nur zur Verfügung stand, müsste Daniel sich dieses Mal eben ein bisschen dran halten!

So stellte er sich vor, dass ihn der Archäologe sofort voller Inbrunst küsste und dann sagte: „So sexy ich diese blaue Gala-Uniform an dir auch finde, ohne würdest du mir noch besser gefallen.“ Geschickte Finger fanden noch bei diesen Worten sofort die Knöpfe und die Jacke fiel keine Minute später unbeachtet zu Boden. 

Er ließ sich von Daniels Vorgehen mitreißen und machte sich ebenfalls an dessen Jacke zu schaffen. Ungeduldig zerrte er an dem grauen Jackett, das er heute den ganzen Vormittag im Blick gehabt hatte …. und das er ihm am liebsten schon den ganzen Vormittag ausgezogen hätte. 

Glücklicherweise brauchte er in den Träumen keine Sorge zu haben, dass jemand zur Tür hereinkäme und so tauschten Daniel und er lange, feuchte Küsse. Er konnte Daniels Finger spüren, die dazu seine Arme rauf- und runterstrichen und mit jeder Bewegung kleine Stromstöße durch seinen Körper schickten. Dann zog eine Hand sein Hemd aus der Hose und begann es von unten her aufzuknöpfen. Einen Knopf nach dem anderen, während die zweite Hand sich jetzt um seinen Schlips kümmerte. Sie lockerte den Knoten so weit, dass auch die beiden obersten Knöpfe zugänglich waren. Als letztes löste Daniel die Manschettenknöpfe und streifte ihm das Hemd über die Arme. Jetzt trug er oben herum nichts mehr als nur noch eine dunkelblaue Krawatte. 

In dem Moment, als er Daniel mitteilen wollte, dass das wohl etwas …eigenartig aussah, zog Daniel den Krawattenknoten wieder fest.  
„Daniel?“, erkundigte er sich fragend, doch da nahm der schon das blaue Stück Tuch und begann, damit über seine Brust zu reiben. An den Seiten herunter, so weit der Stoff dafür ausreichte und auf dem Brustbein wieder herauf. Mehrmals. Bis sich sein Atem deutlich beschleunigt hatte. Dann änderte Daniel sein Vorgehen. Er strich mit etwas mehr Druck mit dem leicht angerauten Stoff über seine Brust. Kreisende Bewegungen, die spiralförmig immer enger wurden, bis sie auf seinen Brustwarzen angekommen waren. Der raue Stoff strich um sie herum und dann wieder fester darüber. Er spürte, wie sie hart wurden und sich leicht aufrichteten und er stöhnte leise auf.// - - -

 

Wäre er jetzt nicht einem öffentlichen Park gewesen, so hätte er seine Hände schon längst dieselben Bewegungen ausführen lassen und sich vorgestellt, es wären Daniels Hände. So blieben ihm nur die Gedanken und er ließ ihnen freien Lauf…. 

 

\- - - //Jetzt beugte sich Daniel vor, um über die sehr sensibel gewordene Knospe zu lecken. Mit der Zunge drüberzufahren und sie dann sanft zwischen die Zähne zu nehmen. Daniel hob den Kopf noch einmal an und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Den Augenkontakt so lange wie möglich haltend, beugte er sich wieder vor, begann das aufreizende Spielchen von vorn, bis er leicht zubiss. Den Druck allmählich verstärkend, so dass er einerseits glaubte, es nicht mehr ertragen zu können, andererseits ließ es ihn sich so lebendig wie selten fühlen. Er stöhnte leise auf und Daniel wischte jede Erinnerung an den willkommenen Schmerz mit einem weiteren Kuss und einem sanften, beruhigenden Saugen weg. Sofort war er nur allzu bereit, das Ganze auch auf der anderen Seite durchzustehen. Ja, er flehte Daniel an, sich endlich auch um seine linke Brust zu kümmern. 

Doch der wollte nichts davon wissen, küsste stattdessen seine Lippen und knöpfte derweil seine Hose auf, die er mit einem gezielten Griff auf die Knie herunterschickte. Immerhin gestatte ihm Daniel, mit seiner eigenen Hose dasselbe zu tun, so dass bei dem nächsten Kuss nackte Haut auf nackter Haut zu liegen kam. Jedenfalls an einer der entscheidenden Stellen, denn oben herum trug Daniel noch immer das vornehme, hellgraue Hemd. Er ließ seine Hände auf Daniels Hintern gleiten, um ihn noch etwas näher an sich heranziehen zu können. Die Reibung zwischen ihren Körpern etwas erhöhend, die Hitze ganz auskostend, genoss er die Nähe. Er spürte wie Daniels Erregung mit jeder Minute zunahm. Bei ihm war das kaum noch möglich, denn seit Daniel den ersten Knopf an seinem Hemd geöffnet hatte, war er schon fast schmerzhaft hart. 

Daniel legte jetzt auch eine Hand auf seinen Hintern, die zweite ließ er zwischen ihre Körper gleiten, um ihre Schwänze in einem Griff zu umfassen. Sie aneinander zu reiben und mit der Hand rauf- und runter zu gleiten. Feuchte Reibung, harte Bewegungen, fester Druck, der ihn kurzatmig werden ließ. Leichte Schwindelgefühle erfassten ihn … //- - - 

 

Es half nichts, er musste sich jetzt berühren. Er setzte sich auf der Bank etwas anders hin, so dass er wenigstens eine Hand, die er immer noch in der Manteltasche vergraben hatte, auf seinen Schritt legen konnte. Durch die dünne Schicht des Mantelfutters hindurch konnte er den festen Stoff der Uniformhose ertasten. Er war so ein Narr, dass er sich solchen Phantasien nicht nur im Bett hingab, denn nun hatte er ein Problem, das er in nächster Zeit nicht lösen konnte. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern beruhigend über seine Erektion, die sich deutlich spürbar abzeichnete, doch anstatt dass ihn diese Bewegung beruhigte, regte es ihn noch mehr an. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sein Körper nur allzu bereit war zu glauben, dass diese Finger Dr. Jackson gehörten. Er setzte sich noch ein wenig breitbeiniger hin und fuhr, wie unter einem Zwang, mit den sanften Streichelbewegungen fort. 

 

\- - - //Daniels Finger hinterließen brennendes Verlangen und so protestierte er nicht, als Daniel ihn jetzt herumdrehte und gegen den Tisch im Verhandlungszimmer presste. Einen Augenblick liebkoste Daniel hinter ihm stehend seinen Brustkorb, strich einmal flüchtig über sein erregtes Glied, dann wisperte seine unnachahmlichen Stimme: „Beug dich über den Tisch.“ Ohne zu zögern gehorchte er. Er spürte das kalte, polierte Holz des Tisches unter seiner Brust, was ihn einen Sekundenbruchteil zurückschrecken ließ. Doch im selben Moment drückten ihn Daniels Hände sanft aber bestimmend auf die Tischplatte nieder und er verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken daran. Seine Hände umfassten fest die Tischkante und er bot sich Daniel dar, indem er die Beine einladend spreizte.//- - - 

 

Er liebte diesen Moment der Erwartung und manchmal konnte er ihn ewig lange ausdehnen, sich immer neue Verzögerungen ausdenkend. Doch heute mahnte ihn – leider, leider - der eng gesteckte Zeitplan der Verhandlungen zur Eile. 

 

\- - - //Daniel nahm die offensichtliche Einladung an und ließ seine Hände über den Rücken gleiten. Streichelte dann hauchzart über den ganzen Körper, vom Nacken bis zu den Oberschenkeln und sensibilisierte seine Haut, bis sich schon jeder Lufthauch wie ein Wirbelsturm in seine Haut brannte. Es brauchte bloß Daniels Fingerspitzen, die sich immer weiter seinem Hintern näherten, um ihn sich hin und her winden zu lassen. Sein harter Schwanz presste sich auf die Tischplatte, suchte Reibung, suchte Gegendruck. Vergeblich. Es war nicht das, wonach er hungerte. So begann er leise „bitte, bitte, bitte“, auszustoßen, bis die Finger endlich Erbarmen zeigten und seine Pobacken in die Liebkosungen mit einbezogen. Ihr Druck erhöhte sich, sie wurden fester, wurden fordernder. Als endlich eine Hand nachlässig auch durch seine Ritze glitt, schrie er leise auf.// - - - 

 

Die Augen zusammengekniffen, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, damit ihnen kein Laut entwich, rieb er sich fester und fester durch den Stoff. Jeder Gedanke an die Folgen fand kein Gehör mehr in seinem lustumnebelten Gehirn. Es war ihm völlig unwichtig geworden, dass er sich wohlmöglich gleich umziehen musste, nur noch das zehrende Verlangen nach Erleichterung hatte Platz in seinen diffusen Überlegungen.

 

\- - - //Daniel wiederholte die Bewegung mehrmals, immer mit der gleichen Nachlässigkeit. Kühle, glitschige Finger umspielten die Öffnung zu seinem Körper, reizten ihn, neckten ihn, ließen ihn glauben, dass er sie gleich in sich spüren würde, nur um noch einmal wieder zurückgezogen zu werden. „Daniel!“, keuchte er frustriert und am Rande seiner Beherrschung und reckte seinen Hintern noch schamloser in die Höhe, bog sich den quälenden Händen noch weiter entgegen.

Und dann - endlich! Der so lange ersehnte Moment war endlich da. Ein einzelner Finger, drang in seinen Körper ein, millimeterweise und viel zu langsam. Doch die fest zupackende Hand auf seiner Hüfte verhinderte, dass er sich selber Erleichterung verschaffte und mit Schwung nach hinten stieß. Er musste warten, bis Daniel ein Einsehen zeigte. Zu seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung schien aber jetzt auch Daniel mehr Eile zu haben, denn rasch spürte er einen zweiten Finger in sich. Sie dehnten ihn, bereiteten ihn vor und als sie dabei unabsichtlich - absichtlich seine Prostata berührten, erfaßte ihn ein Taumel und er schrie: „Jetzt!“ 

Daniel ließ ein tiefes Lachen hören, begegnete seiner Ungeduld nun aber mit eben solcher Ungeduld. Er spürte, wie sich die Finger zurückzogen, seine Hüften packten und ihn gut zwanzig Zentimeter vom Tisch weg zogen. Er konnte es kaum ertragen, auch noch das letzte bisschen Gegendruck zu verlieren, stöhnte protestierend auf und versuchte sich wieder vorzubeugen. Es war aussichtslos, denn Daniels hielt seine Hüften mit einer Kraft, die schon viele an ihm unterschätzt hatten. Eine feuchte, warme Hand kam um seinen Körper herum und umfaßte sein Glied mit festen Griff. „Schschsch“, beruhigte ihn eine flüsternde Stimme während wissende Finger mit genau dem richtigen Druck seine Erregung anheizten. Nur Augenblicke später spürte er Daniels harten …// - - -

 

„Paul?“

… Nein! Nein! Daniel konnte doch jetzt nicht aufhören! Er brauchte ihn! Er … 

„Paul?! - Major Davis!?“

Daniels besorgte Stimme drang endlich durch das klebrige Gewirr seiner Lust. Major Paul Davis öffnete die Augen und starrte, im ersten Augenblick ohne jedes Verständnis, auf Dr. Daniel Jackson, der jetzt vor ihm stand. Leibhaftig, in Fleisch und Blut, vor ihm stand und besorgt auf ihn runterschaute. Er stöhnte innerlich laut auf und ließ seine Finger ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite gleiten. Fort aus dieser kompromittierenden Lage. 

Ausgerechnet Daniel! Allein seine Gegenwart ließ seine Erregung noch einmal aufflammen, schnürte ihm aber im selben Moment auch die Luft ab. Er hatte Angst, sich zu vergessen. Für einen Moment alle Bedenken über Bord zu werfen. Für einen Moment voller Ehrlichkeit eine Karriere zum Teufel zu schicken. Er brannte so sehr darauf, mehr in Daniels Gesicht zu sehen als nur Professionalität und Freundlichkeit, so dass er ihn in diesem Augenblick nicht anschauen konnte. 

„Die Russen haben ihre internen Verhandlungen beendet, wir können jetzt wieder reingehen. …. Ist … … ist Ihnen nicht gut?“ Etwas hilflos stand Daniel neben dem Major, der sich noch keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte, der noch mit keinem Anzeichen zu erkennen gegeben hatte, dass er sich seiner Gegenwart bewußt war. 

„Bestens, alles bestens“, presste Paul hervor, ohne sich zu rühren. Er musste alle Energie darauf verwenden, nicht so atemlos zu klingen wie er sich fühlte.

Diesen Satz kannte Daniel zur Genüge und wußte, dass er meist genau das Gegenteil bedeute. Er ging vor Paul in die Hocke und meinte sanft: „Paul, wenn Sie sich nicht gut fühlen, legen Sie sich doch ein paar Stunden im Hotel hin. Ich werde Sie bei Colonel Chekhov entschuldigen.“ Er umfing Pauls Hände in seinen und merkte, wie heiß sie waren. Von dort, wo er hockte, konnte er auch einen Blick auf Pauls Gesicht werfen und sah, dass der Major auch im Gesicht rot und erhitzt war. „Sie haben Fieber, Sie sollten….“

„Mir geht es gut und wir können weiter verhandeln“, erklärte Paul jetzt mit mehr Festigkeit in der Stimme und schaute auf. Er blickte fast trotzig direkt in Daniels Augen, die ihn besorgt musterten. 

„Aber …“, begann Daniel und stoppte, als sein Blick auf Pauls Blick traf. Das, was er darin las, kam ihm nur allzu bekannt vor. Diesen Blick hatte er über Monate hinweg Tag für Tag im Spiegel gesehen. Dieses Gemisch aus schmerzhaftem Begehren und unerreichbaren Tagträumen auf der einen Seite und Resignation und dem Bemühen um Rationalität auf der anderen Seite. Diese beiden Seiten seiner inneren Stimmung waren zu lange sein Begleiter gewesen, als dass er den Blick nicht in jemand anderem wiedererkannt hätte. Nicht eine Sekunde zweifelte er, wem dieses Verlangen galt, denn Pauls Hände umklammerten seine Finger jetzt grob und schienen ihn gleichzeitig zu sich heranziehen und wegstoßen zu wollen. 

„Paul“, wisperte er und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Erinnerungen an Monate voller Ungewissheit überfluteten ihn. Es hatte Tage gegeben, da hatte er sich seinem Ziel so nah geglaubt, dass er fast euphorisch gewesen war. Doch manchmal, nur wenige Stunden später schon, hatten die Verzweiflung und Aussichtslosigkeit seinen Brustkorb wieder so fest umklammert, dass er Mühe gehabt hatte, richtig durchatmen zu können. Und immer war seine Antwort auf Sams besorgte Fragen gewesen, dass ihm nichts fehle, dass es ihm gut gehe. 

Paul entzog ihm jetzt seine Hände und sagte müde: „Lassen Sie uns reingehen, … Daniel.“ Er hatte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vor Daniels Namen gezögert, doch er hatte ihn einfach sagen *müssen*. Schockiert musste er nun feststellen, dass er fast wie eine Liebkosung geklungen hatte. Hoffentlich hatte Daniel nicht …. 

Doch als Daniel jetzt wieder die Augen öffnete und ihn anschaute, wurde Paul klar, dass er alles wußte, restlos alles. Dass er alle unausgesprochenen Botschaften gehört und alle unterschwelligen Andeutungen verstanden hatte. Oh, Gott bewahre! Paul spürte, wie sich sein Magen krampfhaft zusammenzog. Nicht, dass Daniel dieses neue Wissen gegen ihn verwenden würde, oh nein, da hatte er keinerlei Sorge drum. Aber er könnte es nicht in ertragen, in Daniels Augen Mißbilligung zu lesen. Abscheu. Unverständnis. Oder gar Mitleid.  
„Daniel, … ich ...“, begann er mit einem tiefen Luftholen. 

„Schon gut, Paul“, unterbrach ihn Daniel, kam aus der Hocke hoch und setzte sich neben dem Major auf die Bank.  
„Nein! Du verstehst nicht…!“  
„Doch, Paul. Besser als du denkst.“ Daniel atmete tief durch. Wie sollte er es in Worte fassen, dieses Gefühl, körperlich so nah zu sein, dass man bloß die Hand ausstrecken musste und man hielte das in Händen, was man am meisten ersehnte? Und doch gleichzeitig so weit entfernt zu sein, dass selbst eine Berührung nichts daran ändern konnte. Dass selbst eine Hand auf der Schulter oder eine Umarmung nicht mehr besagte, als dass sie gute Freunde waren? 

Daniel löste den Blick von seinen ineinander verkrampften Fingern. Als er Paul wieder anschaute, stellte er zu seinem riesigen Schreck fest, dass dieser seinen letzten Satz falsch interpretiert und auf sich bezogen hatte. Mit jäh aufflammender, unterdrückter Hoffnung musterte Paul jetzt Daniel und dem gab es einen schmerzhaften Stich, ihn enttäuschen zu müssen. Er streckte Paul eine Hand hin und sagte entschuldigend: „Es tut mir so leid, Paul. Ich kann das nicht für dich sein. Ich…“

„Es ist okay, Daniel. Ich wußte doch von Anfang an, dass du verheiratet gewesen bist.“ Er schluckte, presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte dann ein missglücktes Lächeln. Daniels Hand berührte er nicht, sondern rutschte auf der Bank ein paar Zentimeter nach hinten. „Ich bitte dich nur, es niemandem zu sagen. Ich brauche dich ja nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass…“

Daniel erhob sich. „Laß uns ein Stückchen gehen“, forderte er Paul auf.  
Vielleicht stimmte es, dass Unglück Gesellschaft brauchte, musste er denken. Vielleicht böte sich ihm hier aber auch die einzige Möglichkeit, jemals mit irgendwem darüber zu sprechen. Außerdem würde es eventuell die Verzweiflung aus Pauls Blick bringen. Denn es brauchte nicht viel Einfühlungsvermögen, sich vorzustellen, was zur Zeit in Major Davis Kopf vor sich ging. Enttäuschung, Trauer, Unsicherheit und Scham standen ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nun, vielleicht würde ihn die Tatsache, dass er damit nicht allein stand, trösten. Wenn nicht, so würde er jedenfalls nicht mehr das Gefühl haben, seine Seele entblößt zu haben, vor jemandem, der dieses Geschenk nicht annehmen konnte.

Als Daniel sich sicher war, dass niemand in der Nähe sie hören konnte, meinte er leise: „Es ist ein ganz anderer Grund, als du denkst, Paul. Es hat nichts mit Sha´re zu tun. Ich … kann besser als jeder andere nachempfinden, was du gerade durchmachst. Ich …“ Mein Gott, er war so nah dran, es laut auszusprechen und doch zögerte er. Er hatte Angst, dass die gesprochenen Worte es noch irgendwie realer machen würden. Dass ihr Klang seine Gefühle aus dem Bereich der Nacht, der Tagträume und der Phantasie in die Wirklichkeit herüberholen würde, wo sie dann zweifellos untergehen würden. Wenn er Paul gegenüber jetzt einen Namen nannte, gestand er gleichzeitig ein, dass er die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, dass es je Wirklichkeit werden könnte. Denn in der Realität dürfte er niemals seinen Namen nennen. Und in der Sekunde, als ihm klar wurde, dass dieser nach Seifenoper klingende Satz tatsächlich wahr war, wurde ihm auch klar, dass es in der jetzigen beruflichen Situation keinerlei Hoffnung für ihn gab. 

So verlangsamte Daniel seinen Schritt etwas und während er achtlos ein Blatt von einem tiefhängenden Ast abriss und zerfledderte sagte er: „Ich kenne das Gefühl, seit ich ihn auf diesem russischen U-Boot töten sollte, damit er nicht den Replikatoren in die Hände fiel. Jeden einzelnen, gottverdammten Tag.“ Daniel konnte die Bitterkeit jetzt nicht mehr nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten.

Major Davis musste nicht eine Sekunde überlegen, von wem Daniel sprach. Denn er hatte genau neben ihm gesessen, als O´Neill von den Replikatoren in die Knie gezwungen worden war und Daniel über den Monitor anfleht hatte, ihn zu töten. Er hatte Daniels Zerrissenheit und Verzweiflung fast körperlich gespürt. Und er hatte den Colonel in dem Moment dafür gehasst, Dr. Jackson, einem Zivilisten, eine solche Entscheidung aufzubürden. Wenn er nur geahnt hätte, wie viel mehr für Daniel noch dahinter gestanden hatte, als er tatsächlich das Okay zum Raketenabschuss gegeben hatte!

„Oh Shit, Daniel“, war das erste, was ihm rausrutschte. Er blieb abrupt stehen und schaute Daniel nachdenklich an.  
Der ließ sich schwer auf die nächste Bank fallen und wickelte sich fest in seinen Mantel.  
Aber was konnte er Daniel schon zum Trost sagen? Colonel O´Neill war sicher unerreichbar. Noch viel unerreichbarer als Daniel, der ja immerhin soeben zugegeben hatte, dass er an Männern interessiert war. Major Davis spürte, wie sich in ihm schon wieder Hoffnung zu regen begann. Wilde Hoffnung, dass nun, da die größte Klippe umschifft war, sich doch einfach ein Weg finden lassen müsse, Daniel von seinen Vorzügen zu überzeugen. Aber diesen Gedankengang durfte er jetzt unter keinen Umständen weiterverfolgen, denn dann würde er unweigerlich wieder bei einer seiner altbekannten Vorstellungen eines verführerischen, nackten Daniels landen. 

So riss er sich zusammen, ermahnte sich, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren setzte sich neben Daniel und fragte mitfühlend: „Und er ahnt es nicht einmal?“  
Daniel wagte ein winziges Lächeln. „Nein.“ Er zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht auch besser so.“  
„Was für eine Verschwendung von Gefühlen“, meinte Paul aus tiefstem Herzen. „Bei beiden von uns.“  
„Ja, Paul. Und es tut mir leid.“  
„Du hast genauso wenig Einfluss darauf wie ich“, erwiderte Paul. Es machte es zwar nicht besser, auch Daniel unglücklich zu sehen, aber allein die Tatsache, dass er vor Daniel jetzt kein Versteck mehr spielen musste, fühlte sich tröstlich an. Hinzu kam die Möglichkeit … Nein, Paul! Nicht schon wieder! „Komm, laß uns wieder reingehen. Je eher wir hier fertig sind, um so besser.“ Er hielt Daniel eine Hand hin.

Der ergriff sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, ließ sich hochziehen und sagte wissend: „Man ist dankbar für jede Kleinigkeit, nicht wahr?“

Geschockt wollte Paul sofort Daniels Hand loslassen, doch der hielt sie noch einen Moment fest, bis Paul es fertigbrachte, mit einem schiefen Grinsen einzugestehen: „Du sagst es.“ Und in dem Bemühen, die Stimmung noch etwas weiter aufzulockern, fügte er hinzu: „Jedenfalls weiß ich jetzt aus sicherer Quelle, dass du auf blaue Galauniformen stehst.“

„Wie?“, fragte Daniel völlig verblüfft über diesen abrupten Themenwechsel.

„Ach Daniel, du willst mir doch wohl nicht weismachen, dass du keinerlei Phantasien hast, in denen blaue Galauniformen eine Rolle spielen?“ 

„Paul!!“, rief Daniel schockiert, da ihm sein Gehirn bei diesen Worten natürlich sofort einen Colonel in blauer Uniform schickte, der, über einen Schreibtisch gebeugt, Daniel mit heiserer Stimme aufforderte, ihn härter und schneller zu nehmen. Gerade diese Kombination aus hochdekoriertem Offizier und Hingabe war eine seiner Lieblingsvorstellungen und konnte ihn innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hart werden lassen. Er spürte Pauls Blick auf sich und befürchtete einen Moment, der könne diese Vision in seinen Gedanken lesen. Obwohl das natürlich Unsinn war, merkte er, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen schoss. 

Paul lachte befreit auf. Daniels Gesicht nach zu urteilen war er also nicht der Einzige, der solche unangemessenen Vorstellungen hatte. Und das Beste war, Daniel stimmte nach einem Moment Bedenkzeit in dieses Lachen mit ein. 

Es war beiden klar, dass sie einen Weg finden mussten, mit ihrem neuen Wissen umzugehen. Und wenn sie nicht gegenseitig ihr Leid klagen oder in gestammelten Peinlichkeiten steckenbleiben wollten, so hieß der Ausweg wohl Leichtigkeit. Vorgebliche Leichtigkeit, denn sie waren inzwischen beide Meister der Verstellung geworden, was ihre wahren Gefühle anbetraf. Doch wer weiß, vielleicht böte sich in Zukunft ja sogar die Möglichkeit eines ernsthaften Gesprächs. Noch aber war es zu früh dazu. Außerdem würde das sicher keine Unterredung werden, die in zehn Minuten erledigt war und jetzt warteten die russischen Verhandlungsführer auf sie. So war jetzt wohl der beste Zeitpunkt, die ganze Sache ein wenig ins Belanglose oder sogar Lächerliche zu ziehen.

Während sie also zum Verhandlungsort zurückgingen, meinte Daniel entschieden: „Na gut, Paul. Hast du schon mal versucht, es dir auf diesem riesengroßen, glatt polierten, rot-schwarzen Tisch im Besprechungsraum vorzustellen?“

Paul schluckte, dann ging er auf seinen Tonfall ein und antwortete ebenso bestimmt: „Ja, aber natürlich doch! Steht ganz oben auf meiner Liste. ….Aber wie wäre es mit deinem Schreibtisch?“  
„Schlag es dir aus dem Kopf, viel zu voll. Aber was hältst du von der Rampe vor dem Stargate?“  
„Mann, da bin ich noch nie drauf gekommen! Obwohl, das wäre mir zu nervenaufreibend, wenn die Chevrons dann aktiviert werden und ich bin noch nicht fertig.“  
„Im Moment steht das Stargate still,“ erinnerte ihn Daniel an ihre eigentliche Mission.  
„Ja,“ nickte Major Davis, „und es ist an uns, den Russen das DHD abzuschwatzen.“  
„Das sollte uns doch gelingen. Wir werden Teal´c da raus bringen - und wenn wir ihnen Alaska zurückgeben.“  
Paul lachte. „Das musst du dann aber dem Präsidenten erklären.“

\------------------------------------------

Die Wachen vor Colonel Chekhovs Büro öffneten ihnen die Tür.  
„Nach Ihnen, Major Davis“, meinte Daniel und ließ Paul den Vortritt.  
„Danke, Dr. Jackson“, erwiderte Paul mit einem winzigen Lächeln.  
Dann nahm er wieder am Verhandlungstisch Platz und wandte sich resolut an den russischen Colonel: „Colonel Chekov, was also haben Ihre internen Beratungen bezüglich des DHD ergeben?“ 

 

\----------------------Ende----------------

 

©Antares, April 2004


End file.
